Christmas Surprise
by srp2017
Summary: Mike gets a surprise while helping a soup kitchen at Christmas time
1. Chapter 1

This is not connected to any of my other stories but it is another Mike-centric. I am horrible at picking titles to bear that in mind! Please review and enjoy. Will only be 2-3 chapters long

 **Christmas Surprise**

 **Chapter 1**

Mike looked at the Christmas tree sitting in the living room. It wasn't decorated and there were only three presents under it. One for Christine and the other two for his girls. He wasn't even sure why he had bought them or had put the Christmas tree up. He had lost almost all hope that they would be found. He had not bought anything for Lucas because he knew for a fact that Lucas had died. He still missed him but he was finally at peace where he was concerned. He tidied up the kitchen and threw some laundry into the dryer. The townhouse was too big for him but it was what he was given due to his position in the government. He would have preferred a studio apartment. All he had was empty bedrooms at the townhouse. Tom and his kids had moved into the townhouse next to his and the Green's were on the other side.

The President had volunteered Mike and Tom both to serve food at a soup kitchen that night. Since getting back from the Med, the scientists had made the seeds grow into a usable food source and the famine was becoming a bad memory. People were still starving though and were flocking to St. Louis for help. The President thought that since Mike and especially Tom was the face of the Nathan James, they should be a part of helping the people. It wasn't like Mike would be doing anything else, just watching an old movie on the television and trying to not think of his missing wife and daughters.

Mike locked up and walked over to Tom's. They were riding together to the soup kitchen. Sasha was there helping the kids decorate sugar cookies. It was a sweet domestic scene that made him miss his own family even more. Tom was still getting ready so he sat down at the kitchen island and started munching on the cookies. Sam wasn't as interested in the decorating so he hopped next to Mike on the barstool and started scarfing cookies down.

"Better slow down, Sammy. Sasha is going to want you to eat dinner."

"I know but the cookies are so good. Dad spends more time getting ready then Sasha and Ashley put together."

"Oh, yeah?" Mike noticed the blush on Sasha's cheek. He was apparently not supposed to know how long it took Sasha to get ready. He was well aware that she was spending a lot of time with the Chandler's. Mike was happy for Tom but was also a little jealous. Despite the issues he and Christine had had, he missed her.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready. Mike, are you eating all my cookies?"

"Maybe. They're good. Sam has eaten more than me though."

"Blame it on the ten year old?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Mike and Tom both said their goodbyes to Sasha and the two kids and made their way out the door. Tom's house had Christmas decorations all over and a bookshelf full of board games. As Mike walked by them, he remembered all the times he and his oldest daughter, Caroline, had played Monopoly. It had been their "thing." He hadn't played Monopoly in almost three years.

The church where the soup kitchen was taking place was packed and the crowd bugged Mike. Tom was more of a social butterfly then him and he hated being around so many people. The organizer, Mrs. Lambert, gave them both aprons with their names stitched on them and put Tom serving the turkey and Mike serving the mashed potatoes. Tom greeted everyone warmly and held conversations with several people. He was holding the line up and Mike was getting aggravated. He wanted to go home to his frozen pizza, beer and a movie.

"Tom, you're holding these people up."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

They served about a dozen more people and Tom was starting to stall things again. Two young girls and a woman with brown hair had caught his attention. They were in the line and talking to one another. They hadn't noticed him. The youngest girl looked like his youngest daughter and the woman looked a lot like his wife. The older girl was thinner but looked similar to his oldest daughter. He elbowed Tom to try and get his attention.

"I know, you want to go home. It doesn't hurt you to be around people, Mike."

"No, look at that woman and with the two girls. The younger one is wearing a purple coat with the scarf."

"I see them, they look familiar."

"They look like Christine and my girls."

"Mrs. Lambert, Mike and I need to take a short break." Mike could see irritation in the woman's eyes but she quickly found two more volunteers. Mike felt like he was going to be sick from the nerves. Part of him, the biggest part, wanted it to be them, but there was also fear because it might not be them or they might reject him, completely. Tom was at his heels as he made his way to them. The woman's back was to him. She was Christine's height and the hair color was the same. There was more gray but it was the same color. He got to her and lightly touched her arm.

"Christine?" The woman spun around and her jaw dropped. Mike immediately noticed the worry lines on her face. She looked exhausted. Both girls looked just as surprised.

"Mike, oh my God. I thought you were dead. This is the last place in the world…"

"Daddy?" Hannah practically jumped into his arms. He was shocked at how little she weighed. It didn't look like she had grown an inch in the three years since he had seen her. Christine had tears pouring down her face and Caroline was teary eyed. He pulled them both in with his free arm. He didn't know how long they stood like that, but Tom finally tapped him on the elbow.

"Mike, Wolf and Miller are here helping, they'll give me a ride home. Get out of here."

"Okay, thanks." Mike pulled away and noticed that Christine wasn't wearing a coat. Both girls had coats on and it was bone chilling cold outside. It made him feel terrible. He had also noticed that she had a bad cough.

"Alright, let me grab my coat and we'll head to my house."

"But, Daddy, I'm really hungry. We need to stay in line so we can eat." Mike saw the fear in Hannah's eyes and it made him feel even worse.

"We'll stop by the store before we go to my house."

Mike had made his way to the coat closet and found his coat. Instead of putting it on himself, he wrapped the coat on Christine and handed Caroline his gloves. Hannah had a pair. His mind was beginning to spin with all the details of things he needed to work out. Groceries, more furniture, Christmas, there was so much and he was only assuming they wanted to go with him.

"Christine, I want you girls to come home with me but I want you to want it too."

"We don't have anywhere else to go tonight. It's supposed to be below zero and I don't think the shelter is taking anyone tonight. I am really glad to see you. I guess I'm still in shock. Let's go."

Mike put an arm around her and gave Hannah his hand. Caroline was staying pretty close to. It made him wish he had a third arm. He nodded at Tom as he walked out with Christine and the girls. He was thrilled to be taking them home, despite all the unanswered questions and the lengthy to do list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Surprise**

Chapter 2

Mike picked a store that not only had groceries but clothing and personal items. Getting Christine and the girls to pick anything out though was like pulling teeth. He and Christine would have to come back and get things for the girls at a later time. He got a cart full of groceries, soap and shampoo, toothpaste and brushes, combs and deodorant. Christine finally relented in getting a coat and got all three of them underclothes and socks. They had the clothes on their backs and that was it. He just had no idea how to shop for them when they refused to pick anything out.

They got the groceries and supplies paid for and in the truck. The girls had been eyeing a street cart that was selling hot chocolate and pretzels. Knowing it would be awhile before they ate; he got them both a cup of hot cocoa and pretzels. He got both him and Christine a cup of coffee and she practically sucked hers down and was eyeing his.

"I haven't had coffee in so long."

"Take mine. It doesn't have the creamer or sugar in it though. I have coffee at the house by the way and I did get another container of it."

"Okay."

The ride was mostly quiet other than the girls exclaiming over the Christmas lights. He had also gotten cough and cold medicine. Christine's cough was worrying him and she was almost skin and bones. Her shoes had holes in them and her clothes were threadbare. The girls looked a lot better but he was looking forward to spoiling the three of them. He was thinking about asking Sasha and Kara to help him. It was three days before Christmas and they were all off work, he would figure out sizes when he did their laundry. They finally pulled into his driveway and he could tell Christine and the girls were shocked.

"Mike, this place is beautiful. It's yours?"

"It's government provided. Tom lives next door and a young family I know pretty well from the Nathan James is on the other side. It isn't decorated at all so please don't judge that. I'd like to make it into more of a home, with your help of course." Christine nodded and the girls were almost shaking with excitement. He could sense how nervous Christine seemed. It was heartbreaking. He unlocked the door for them and the girls were immediately enthralled with it. Mike turned the heat up and started carrying bags of groceries and supplies in. Christine was taking them up the small flight of stairs into the kitchen.

"I'll cook something for dinner. Nice kitchen." Mike nodded at her and continued carrying the many bags in. Sasha had come outside apparently looking for Tom. It had surprised her to see Mike but no Tom.

"He's back at the soup kitchen. Miller and Wolf are giving him a ride home. I had a family emergency come up."

"Mike, what kind of family emergency could you have? And it involves groceries?"

"Christine and my girls were there. Hannah was worried that since we left early; she wouldn't get to eat. I do need some help."

"Mike, I'm so happy for you! But you seem conflicted?"

"I'm happy. I tried to get them some clothes at the store. Aside from underclothes, socks and a coat for Christine, they wouldn't let me get anything. I'm going to have to force it because they have what's on their backs and that's it. I need help getting what they need and I don't think Christine will help much. She seems nervous."

"Or ashamed? I'm not saying she did anything wrong but she probably didn't like you finding them how you did. She may be afraid of what you think. As far as the shopping is concerned, I'm more than happy to do it. Just need your card and their sizes. Your house isn't exactly set up either."

"Yeah, I have a lengthy list."

"How about this? You spend time with them and Kara and I will go shopping. This will be fun."

"You haven't met them, how do you know what they'll like?"

"How old are the girls?"

"Caroline is sixteen and Hannah's eleven."

"Not hard to figure out what they'll like. Given the situation they'll be thrilled with everything. Christine maybe harder to figure out."

"She's pretty basic. Right now, she's thrilled because I have coffee."

"Well you'd better get back in there and enjoy your time with them. I'll text Kara and tell her what's going on. Have those sizes to me by eight. We'll keep a couple outfits out for them but the rest we'll wrap for Christmas."

"Thanks."

Sasha nodded at him and headed inside. Mike carried the rest of the bags in and immediately noticed the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Christine had always been a phenomenal cook and he had missed her many delicious dishes. The girls were in the living room looking at the Christmas tree.

"If you girls want to start decorating that; go for it. I just hadn't yet."

The girls both went to work and Mike headed into the kitchen. Christine was making chicken fried steak, mashed potatoes, gravy and corn. He had figured she would fix something fast but his mouth was watering.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. I've missed cooking like this."

"I've missed eating like this. I'm going to get the extra bedroom set up for the girls. I only have a double bed in there. I have another bedroom so they'll have their own but it's not got any furniture. I hope they're okay sharing?"

"They'll be fine. It's going to feel good to sleep in a warm house and bed. The fact that they have to sleep in the same bed won't be a problem."

"Okay. If you want, I can sleep on the couch. I'd prefer to be in with you but I don't want you to feel pressured. I know things were rough before I left for the Arctic and…"

"Mike, can we just move forward? I was horrible when you called and when I told you about Lucas. And I should have been more supportive of you before you left. I was a horrible wife to you and you deserved better. I've missed you so much and I love you."

"I love you too. I missed you and I do want to move on from all that. I want you girls to get settled in. We'll work everything out."

Mike pulled Christine into a hug and kissed her. While not particularly passionate, it didn't need to be. She pulled away and turned back to her cooking. The double bed had a heating mattress pad on it and he turned it on and made the bed so that it would be extremely warm for the girls. He normally shut the bedroom door because it didn't make sense to heat it. Once he got bedroom furniture for the other room; he would paint if the girls wanted it. He was ready for the townhouse to become a home.

The girls were setting the dining room table and Christine was plating the food. He helped her finish up and got the girls settled down. The girls were thrilled with the big meal and Christine was in her element. After the delicious meal was devoured, Mike got shirts out for the girls to wear to bed and set one out for Christine along with a pair of sweats. He washed dishes with Caroline while Christine helped Hannah with her shower and took her own. It gave him a chance to talk to Caroline. She had always been quiet, preferring to read and she had become a very old soul. It made his heart hurt for her. He decided to take the opportunity to figure out what she wanted for Christmas.

"So, Christmas is in a couple days. What do you want?"

"Books?"

"Anything else? You need clothes so that is going to happen. Anything specific? What about your bedroom? You and Hannah will be sharing until I get some more furniture but you'll have your own room. I can paint and we can make it how you want."

"Surprise me. Something pretty. I don't want bright fluorescent colors. Something grown up."

"It's painted a cream color. Do you want it repainted?"

"No, that sounds fine. You don't have to do anything special though, Daddy."

"You deserve it. I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you too. Can I have a chair to read in and book shelves, please?"

"Of course." Mike pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He was already planning on putting in for shore duty. He couldn't miss out on anything else with them. Hannah came out and handed Mike her clothes to be washed. He made note of her sizes and texted them to Sasha and what Caroline's requests were. He would handle the furniture the next day. He had also texted Rios to see if he was willing to give Christine and both girls a general exam. He was worried about Christine's cough and the fact that both girls were so small for their ages. They all needed to put weight on but more than that; they needed to feel safe. That was going to be harder to accomplish.

Mike managed to get the sizes for Christine and Caroline and texted them to Sasha. He did tell her that they all needed to gain weight. Sasha had recruited Kara and Andrea to help shop the next day. Andrea had known Christine from before the Red Flu and would be able to better pick out clothes for her.

Caroline and Hannah were both thrilled with the preheated bed and it didn't take long for them to get sleepy. For the first time in three years, Mike got to watch them drift off to sleep and kiss them goodnight. It felt good but it made him miss Lucas and hate all the time he had lost with them. Christine had already settled into bed and so he locked up and turned all the lights off. By the time he made it into the room, she was getting sleepy and so he knew there would not be any long talks.

"So, tomorrow, Rios is going to give you and both girls a general going over. Get something for the cough. I also need furniture so I thought you, me and the girls could go and do that. I want to make this place homier too. It needs your touch."

"It's a nice house but it is pretty general. Can we look at paint too?"

"Yeah. I spoke with Caroline. She is okay with the cream color in that bedroom so I figured we'd keep her in there and give Hannah the other room. Caroline wants something grown up but when I asked her, she said to surprise her."

"She isn't picky. Hannah isn't either. I am getting really sleepy. Sorry I'm not better company. This bed feels so good and you're so warm."

"It's okay. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Get some rest." Mike shut the bedside lamp off and wrapped both arms around her. She burrowed in and leaned up and kissed him. In barely anytime, she was sound asleep. It felt really good holding her and watching her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Surprise**

Chapter 3

Mike and Christine both overslept. Hannah finally came in about nine asking Christine if there was going to be any breakfast. Christine jumped up to get it started while Mike showered and shaved. By the time he got done, she had bacon, scrambled eggs and biscuits almost on the table. Hannah had set the table and Caroline was reading a book on the history of the Navy. She looked thrilled to just have something to read. He decided to go over and see if Ashley had something more age appropriate for Caroline and to give his credit card to Sasha.

"Christine, I'll be next door at Tom's. I need to see about a book for Caroline and I need to give Sasha something. Will be back in just a minute."

"Okay but who's Sasha?"

"Tom's girl…Christine, Darian died from the Red Flu. I should have told you last night. Sorry. I know you were friends." Her eyes filled with tears but she nodded at him. A lot of their friends were no longer with them and it was a reality for them.

"So, Sasha is Tom's girlfriend. Are the kids okay?"

"Sam and Ashley are fine."

"Good. Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes."

"Be right back." Mike kissed her cheek and the top of Hannah's head. Caroline was in deep concentration and just nodded at him. He grabbed a jacket and his wallet and headed out the door. There was a bit of snow on the ground and Tom and Sam were outside clearing Sasha's car off for her.

"Hey, Sasha was just saying she needed to get a credit card from you but didn't want to disturb Christine and the girls. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. We just overslept. She's making breakfast now. Does Ashley have any books I can borrow for Caroline? She's reading a book about the history of the Navy like it's the Holy Grail."

"You own a book?"

"A few, but none that are very interesting for my sixteen year old. I think her reading level is beyond mine."

"Hannah's is probably beyond yours. Ashley is awake, I think she has some. She isn't the reader that Caroline is though. May not interest her too much."

"Thanks." Mike ignored the jab about his reading level and headed up the porch steps. Sasha met him at the door and Ashley was in the living room messing with her phone.

"Ashley, I don't know if your dad told you but Caroline, Hannah and Aunt Christine is over at my house right now. Do you happen to have a book Caroline could borrow?"

"What kind of book does she want to read?"

"Anything will work." Ashley got up and headed into her bedroom. Reading was definitely not her thing so Mike knew he was going to have to find some other books that would pique Caroline's interest more than whatever Ashley had.

"So, what do we need to get other than clothes and Caroline's bedroom décor?"

"Honestly anything you can think of. I want them spoiled rotten. I'll take care of the furniture and text you the pictures. I need to get some bedroom furniture for all three bedrooms, a bigger dining room table, a better couch, and lots of odds and ends. I told Christine I wanted it to be homier."

"Piece of advice? She doesn't know me or Kara, so she may not appreciate another woman decorating her house. Take care of the furniture and see if she wants to the décor stuff today and if not, I can take her so she can pick out what she wants."

"I guess you have a point. Is this too much?"

"No. We will get basic stuff and she can pick out special stuff later. She has to get used to having a husband, home and a cupboard full of food again. It might embarrass her if we pick out every item for her home and all her clothing."

"True. I did get them underclothes last night."

"Just basic stuff? Bras, panties and socks?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. We will figure it out."

"Thanks so much."

"Your welcome. I can't wait to meet them."

Ashley came out with a stack of books and after thanking her; he headed to his own house. As soon as Mike walked out on the porch; he got hit with a snowball. He heard Tom laughing and he gave him a look and an inappropriate hand gesture.

"No thanks."

"Hey, if I have the furniture delivered today; can you help me put it together?"

"Yeah. Just holler at me."

Mike nodded at him and headed into his own house. Christine was dishing up breakfast and he sit the books down in front of Caroline. She gave him a slight smile and reached for the top one until Christine told her it was time for breakfast. She followed Mike up the steps and they all sit down.

"So girls, you and Mom both have an appointment with Doc Rios, this morning. Just a general going over. Than I thought we'd do a bit of furniture shopping and get some other stuff for the house if you felt like it. Maybe some stuff for your bedrooms?"

Both girls nodded at him but were concentrating on their food. He knew the shopping trip would be extremely stressful; mostly for himself. He hated shopping but at least Sasha, Andrea and Kara were helping him with the hard part. Furniture shopping wouldn't be terrible.

He helped Christine clean up the kitchen quickly and got them all out of the door by ten thirty. Sasha was already gone and judging by Danny playing out in the snow with Frankie, Kara was with her. He quickly sent out a text, telling her that he thought they would be getting Caroline's bedroom stuff and to call or text with any questions.

The appointment with Rios went as he expected it to. He had antibiotics for Christine and vitamins for the three of them. He essentially told them to eat whatever they wanted and that the girls would grow with proper food. He advised them to stay out of the cold as much as possible.

He decided to take Christine and the girls for lunch so they could spend the afternoon shopping. There weren't many restaurants open and so they settled for a burger place. They ate fairly quickly and headed for a close by furniture store that offered delivery.

For all her apprehension concerning voicing an opinion on clothes, Christine knew exactly what type of furniture she wanted. Comfortable. A big comfortable sectional and big recliner for Mike, a coffee table that was a trunk and matching end tables. For the dining room, she picked a rustic type dining room set with comfortable chairs. Hannah picked out a white wood bedroom set and Caroline settled on a wicker set and a big comfortable chair and small table. They also found a book shelf that would work for her. Most of the furniture that Mike had was junky and so Christine picked out a big bedroom set for their bedroom. The salesmen, who worked for a commission was thrilled and promised Mike the furniture would all be delivered at five pm. He texted Tom in case they got there before Mike, Christine and the girls returned home. Tom would let them in and help get the furniture moved in. The only mattress and boxed springs, he had to buy was in Hannah's room and so the girls would be in their bedrooms that night.

Caroline was still set on her room staying the same cream color and so they went to a paint store to pick out paint for the rest of the rooms. The living room would be brown, dining room and kitchen would be beige with the dining room having a rust colored accent wall. Hannah's room was going to be pink and Mike and Christine's bedroom beige. He just had to convince Christine to pick out décor items.

"We have time before the furniture is delivered and Tom is going to help with that. How about we get some stuff for the house to make it homier?"

"Okay, but this is a lot of money that you're spending?"

"I have it in savings. It won't be a problem. I want you girls settled and one of the ways I can insure that is to make you feel at home."

Christine nodded at him and they headed for a home store. In no time; there was several throws and blankets for the living room, pictures and picture frames for family pictures, a dish set to replace the paper plates that Mike had been using, kitchen utensils that Christine said they needed including a set of pots and pans, comforters and blankets for all three bedrooms. They let the girls pick out all their own items and when they finally met up; Mike was shocked at how mature their decisions were. Caroline had helped Hannah pick her comforter, blankets and other items out and they had picked a soft pink set that coordinated perfectly with her paint color.

Sasha had sent Mike periodic updates and just before they headed home; she sent him a picture of his Christmas tree with tons of packages around it. The furniture had been delivered and Danny and Tom were putting it together. Things were going much more seamlessly then Mike thought possible. Aside from painting and putting pictures up; the house would be set up. He was excited to get them home.

As soon as the girls walked in, their eyes went wide seeing all the many wrapped packages and Christine had tears in her eyes. Kara and Sasha were in the bedrooms instructing Danny and Tom on furniture placement. They had a couple outfits left out for both girls and Christine and Mike could tell they were excited. He carried in their bedding and other items in and the girls immediately begin making beds, hanging curtains and putting their items up.

Christine had immediately hit it off with Sasha and Kara and he was hearing talk of a big Christmas dinner and baking the next day. Fortunately Christine had had the forethought to put a big roast in the crockpot and she invited Tom, Sasha, Danny and Kara to eat with them. Sam and Ashley were at friends and Danny had to get Frankie from Kara's mom before supper.

Supper was fun and there was a lot of laughter. Caroline had come out of her shell when Danny brought Frankie in and enjoyed playing with the little boy. Danny was already making plans for date nights since they had a new babysitter and Caroline seemed thrilled with the idea. Frankie loved Caroline and Hannah both but he and Caroline had buddied up.

Mike put a movie in and started a fire in the fireplace. Christine made hot chocolate and they all curled up on the couch and relaxed. Hannah quickly fell asleep against his shoulder and Christine kept dozing off. Caroline was reading one of Ashley's books.

Both girls settled into their perspective beds. Christine had gotten a heated mattress pad for Hannah's bed since she had talked about how warm it was all day. Both girls were resistant to being tucked in but Mike still checked on both of them before they went to sleep. Christine had settled into their bedroom and was already half asleep. When Mike came out of their bathroom with his pajama pants on but no shirt, she looked at him and frowned.

"I got warm last night. I can put a shirt on if you want me to?"

"No, no. I'm fine with you not wearing a shirt. Where did those scars come from? The one on your stomach and your arm?"

"It's a long story."

"And you don't want to talk about it?"

"I was stabbed in Sardinia. We were trying to get the seeds that saved the food supply. The one on my shoulder is from getting shot by the Immunes. And that one on my forearm is when I was a POW. They etched my blood type into my arm. They used me for a blood bank because the cure wasn't working for them due to chemical warfare. It's long and painful and I would just as soon concentrate on you and the girls."

"Okay. Are you downplaying everything?"

"Maybe. You guys were homeless and I was…"

"Going through hell?"

"Well yes, but not like you."

"The girls and I weren't shot, stabbed or held against our will. Why don't you lie down?" Mike nodded at her and laid down next to her. He hadn't meant to be so defensive; she had a right to know about the scars. She shut the light off and wrapped both arms around him. He leaned down and kissed her and settled down. Christine laid her head on his chest and was sound asleep in no time at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Surprise**

Chapter 4

Mike woke up and heard the shower running. Christine wasn't in bed next to him and it was fairly early in the morning. It was the 23rd and he had no idea what his plans were for the day. Christine, Sasha and Kara were spending the day baking and making candy. The shower turned off and Christine walked out with a towel wrapped around her. She walked straight to the dresser without realizing Mike was awake. As much as he was enjoying his view, she was so thin that it scared him. He finally cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh, hey. I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry."

"I needed to get up. It's been a long time since I've seen you in a towel."

"Eyes up, sailor."

"But I don't want to!"

She surprised him by climbing back onto the bed with him, towel and all. Things had been so rough before he left for the Arctic that he had slept on the couch most of the time. He had truly enjoyed just being able to share a bed with her for the past two nights. He wanted his marriage fixed and felt they needed to talk. Christine had leaned over and started kissing him.

"Babe, I want this but we've barely talked about anything. We were fighting all the time before the Arctic and I had slept on the couch for almost three months. As badly as I want to do this, don't you think we should settle somethings first? Lucas? Me being in the Navy?"

"You're right. I just figured…"

"I want this. But I also want us back. I just don't know how to fix things. I only know I want to."

"Me too. One of the things I am not sure of, is when you deploy again, the girls and I will be here alone, again. That scares me."

"I hadn't mentioned it yet because I don't go back to work until after New Year's. I want to put in for shore duty here in St. Louis. They are opening a training facility. I don't want to deploy again."

"Will you be happy with that?"

"I don't want to leave you girls. One of my biggest regrets is not being there when you needed me. Not being there when Lucas died, or preventing it if I could. I have a second chance to be a better dad for Caroline and Hannah. I don't want that chance to disappear and it will if I leave again. I also want a second chance or millionth chance with you. To be a better husband. You said something the night before last that you were a horrible wife. You weren't but I was horrible to you. You deserved better and for not giving you that, I'm sorry."

"No career advancement? That's why you didn't take the position in Florida. I can't imagine a training facility would offer much in the way of advancement. I understand your reasons and I appreciate them but I guess I'm questioning why you are doing the exact thing now that not doing caused our problems before."

"A lot has changed. Not finding you all, losing Lucas, losing so many crew, the list is longer than my arm."

"My concern is that you will end up resenting us for ending your career. I refuse to be the blame for that and the girls need their father and I need my husband. We don't need you resenting us."

"Are you asking me to leave the Navy?"

"No, Mike. That is a sure way for you to resent us. I am fine with the training facility as long as you're okay with what it could mean. And you are right, a lot has changed. Your career may be fine. Your reasons are good and the girls and I love you. We want you home but we also want you happy. You have to decide if we're worth your career. I would like to think we are but it's a decision you have to make."

Mike was speechless and Christine bent down and kissed him again. She stood up and grabbed her clothes, heading into the bathroom to dress. She had made several points. Good points. Was he ready to end any hope for career advancement? Mike got up and headed into the kitchen to start coffee. Hannah was sitting at the kitchen island looking at a magazine.

"Morning, pumpkin. Sleep okay? You could have woke me or Mom up."

"Yeah I slept good. I like getting up early. Can you make pancakes like you used to?"

"Sure. You want mine and not your mom's? Hers are better." Hannah smiled up at him and got out of her chair. She pulled on his hand and he leaned down. Hannah put her mouth to his ear, to tell him a secret.

"I want yours. Mom doesn't put chocolate chips in hers and I want chocolate chips."

"I see. Well, I think I have some chocolate chips here. Let me go grab a shirt." Hannah smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. She had just given him the answer he needed. He let her go and headed for the bedroom. Christine was in the bathroom doing her hair and he walked in without even knocking, pulling her into a kiss.

"Not that I mind, but what was that?"

"You're worth it, Hannah is worth it, Caroline is worth it. I will turn my papers in now, if it means I get to make chocolate chip pancakes every morning for Hannah because you don't like putting chocolate chips in her pancakes."

"Her asking for chocolate chip pancakes made you decide?"

"It pushed me in that direction."

"Well, I am not asking you to retire. The training facility is fine if you're sure?"

"I am."

They started kissing passionately and his hands were starting to wonder under the towel. He had her halfway back to the bed when Hannah called for him. They both started laughing and she readjusted the towel while he threw a t-shirt on.

"We'll continue this tonight."

"Sounds like a plan. Better go make those pancakes."

"Speaking of plans, what are yours today?"

"Baking. Pies, cookies, candy. Neither Sasha or Kara have made candy."

"Fudge?"

"If you promise to keep your promise for later."

"Putting in for shore duty?"

"That, but the other thing we were getting ready to do before Hannah yelled for you."

"I'm counting on it."

Mike grinned at her and kissed her again. Hannah had called for him again and Caroline was moving around in her room. It was time to face the day. Hannah had inherited his love for the early morning and he couldn't put off her needing to be fed.

He started the requested pancakes and Hannah sat at the kitchen island watching every move he made, expectedly. Caroline came out and sat next to her, waiting on her own plate of pancakes. It was something Mike could get used to. He had his opportunity with Hannah and Caroline.

"Hey, Daddy? While Mom is making candy today can we go get her something for Christmas? We don't have any money but I'll work for it." He had sat the plate down in front of Caroline and she immediately dug in.

"Yeah, please, Daddy?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea. You guys know what she wants?"

"No. Other than her wedding ring, she sold everything to feed us, so maybe some sort of jewelry. It's expensive though."

"We'll find something. Eat up."

The girls were eating their breakfast happily and Mike made a stack of regular pancakes for Christine and himself. She finally came out wearing one of the new outfits that Andrea had picked out. It was just jeans and a light blue sweater but to Mike, she was breathtaking. Before he left for the Arctic, he had rarely noticed how beautiful Christine was. He had taken her for granted. Not anymore.

After breakfast, Caroline and Hannah cleaned the kitchen while Mike got ready and Christine made a list of what she needed to bake with. Kara and Sasha might have the remainder, and what they didn't have, they would go to the store for. They needed items for dinner the next day.

Christine headed to Kara's and Mike and the girls headed out for their day. She felt he needed the time with both girls to reconnect with them. Besides the shopping, they wanted to go ice skating and to eat. The first stop was a jewelry store and the girls selected a necklace for Christine. Mike looked at the engagement rings but decided to hold off to see if Christine even wanted one. She still had her wedding band and she was practical.

He took the girls to go ice skating. Mike was going to stay on the sidelines watching them, but Caroline insisted on him skating with them and she had a good pout. It was more fun than he thought it would be. He finally made them get off the ice when Hannah started shivering. The park that the skating rink was in also had carriage rides and hot chocolate. He spoiled them rotten. After the carriage ride, the girls were both cold and needed to be inside. It was time for lunch and they picked an Italian place that had reopened recently. The girls were laughing and talking more than they had. Even normally quiet and serious Caroline was joking.

After lunch, the girls decided to go home and Mike was happy to get them out of the cold. Christine, Sasha and Kara had moved to his house and as soon as they walked in, he was even happier to be home. They had baked cookies and were working on fudge, rock candy, caramels and turtles. Christine was also making rolls for their dinner the next day. He wasn't allowed in the kitchen so he settled in the dining room, decorating cookies with the girls.

Mike ordered pizza for supper because he didn't want Christine cooking anymore. After several batches of cookies and candies, Sasha and Kara finally went back to their respective houses. They had cleaned the kitchen up and so Christine settled on the couch next to him.

"Pizza will be here soon. We'll do paper plates so we don't mess the kitchen up again."

"Sounds good. I'm worn out. Did you and the girls have fun?"

"Oh, yeah. Ice skating, carriage ride, shopping."

"Sounds like a good date day with Daddy. After Christmas, it's probably a good idea to take them out individually."

"Yeah. Caroline is so quiet."

"She is an old soul. I think the Red Flu, Lucas dying; not finding you and being homeless had an effect on her. Hopefully we can turn it around now."

"Yeah. I hope so. That's a big reason why I don't want to deploy again. You did great with her but she's a shell. That hurts."

"Yeah, it does. I think the pizza is here. I'll get the girls."

Mike got up and to answer the door and Christine went to the girl's rooms. By the time he had paid and was headed up the stairs, the girls were in the dining room. Caroline looked pretty sleepy. It would be an early night for all of them because Christine was exhausted too.

After eating, both girls put their pajamas on and they all cuddled up on the couch. Christine put a Christmas movie in and Mike built a fire. The next day was Christmas Eve and they had dinner with Tom and his family, Sasha, Danny and his family, Russ, Andrea, Wolf and Miller. Mike knew the list was growing and he felt bad for Christine because she would spend the day in the kitchen. She wanted everything to be perfect.

The girls went to bed about nine and Christine headed for their bedroom. Mike tidied up the living room, locked up and checked on both girls. They were sound asleep and he tucked the blankets around both of them. By the time he got to his own room, Christine was sound asleep. Instead of waking her up to take part in their earlier plans, he got ready for bed and laid down next to her. She put her head on his chest and instantly fell back asleep. It didn't take him long at all to join her.


	5. Chapter 5

My life got busy so I am drawing this to a close…slowly. Just be patient! End is in sight. Please enjoy and review. The reviews are appreciated.

 **Christmas Surprise**

Chapter 5

Christine woke up and realized Mike's arms were around her and she had her head on his chest. He was snoring softly, a noise she had actually missed. It was about six and she needed to get up to start cooking but she was savoring the moment. Before Mike left for the Arctic, she had all but filed for divorce, even speaking to an attorney. She just couldn't pull the trigger. She had been angry at him for not taking the position in Florida and for being gone so much but once the flu hit and Lucas died; all she could think of was how badly she missed him. She had been horrible to him and he deserved better. Mike woke up and kissed the top of her head, not realizing she was awake.

"Morning."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were awake. You should have woke me up."

"I was enjoying this."

"Me too. I did break a promise to you."

"Hmm?"

Mike bent down and started kissing her passionately. Christine straddled him and started returning the kisses. His hand was under her shirt and she was kissing along his jawline and untying the drawstring on his pajama pants.

"Mom!" Christine groaned and Mike laughed. She barely had time to sit on the bed properly and adjust her shirt before Hannah came in and jumped on the bed with them. She cuddled up close to Mike and smiled at both of them, completely oblivious as to what she had interrupted.

"What'd you need, sweetie?"

"I just wanted in here with you guys. I missed you."

"How about you and I go make your pancakes so Mom can get a break from the cooking before she starts dinner and she can take a shower?"

"Okay!" Just as quick as she had come in their bedroom and jumped on the bed, she was out the door again. They both started laughing and Christine got off the bed.

"You think Tom and Sasha would care to watch the girls one night just so we could have some time?"

"I'll ask. I've watched Sam and Ashley overnight for them. Maybe New Year's Eve? A nice hotel with room service?"

"Expensive? Sounds nice but we've cost a lot of money this week."

"It's not a problem. I'll call around. I can get some good prices."

"Sounds nice. You'd better get in the kitchen and make those pancakes."

Mike got up and headed for the kitchen. Caroline was also awake but was reading something. She only gave him a slight smile and then went back to reading. She had always been serious but Mike wished he could draw her out of her shell. Hannah went back in her room to change into her clothes but Caroline stayed sitting at the kitchen island.

"So, I'm off work this next week. I thought you and I could do something fun. Just you and me."

"Okay."

"Any idea what you want to do?"

"No. When do you deploy again? I don't want to get to use to doing stuff with you and you being here if you're leaving again."

"I am going to put in for shore duty when I go back to work after the New Year so I won't be deploying."

"It's not a guarantee you'll get it. You shouldn't promise things that you're not sure of." Caroline picked her book up and walked back to her bedroom without saying another word. Mike was speechless, but she had a point. He couldn't go after her because of the pancakes cooking. Christine and Hannah both came back in and he sit Hannah's plate in front of her. Christine was fixing her coffee and Mike was struggling with what to do.

"Christine, can you watch these pancakes? I need to go talk to Caroline."

"Sure, everything okay?"

"It will be. Just need a moment with her."

"Okay."

Mike was thankful that Caroline's door was partially open. She was in her chair reading with her legs tucked up under her. He had no clue what to say to her but he knew he had to address it. He knelt down in front of her and took the book out of her hands to keep her attention.

"Caroline, look at me." She frowned at him and reached for her book but he sit it on her bed and grabbed both her hands in his. "You have a point. I shouldn't promise these things but I also know that the training facility needs instructors and with what happened on the Nathan James, the President will let me transfer there. I'm here for good."

"You've said that before. And you and Mom? You guys didn't get along before."

"We are working on that. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I didn't realize what I had with your mom or you kids and I regret that. I had a beautiful family and still do. I took you all for granted. And for that I am sorry. You have a right to be angry with me. I know things have not been easy for you girls and I want to make sure you have nothing to worry about that again."

"And what happens when you realize that you want to be out at sea more then you want to be here. It's happened before."

"Caroline, I am not going to argue with you. Especially not over Christmas. I will prove to you what I am saying. Now, your pancakes are probably ready and I would appreciate you coming out and spending the day with us. Without a book. Come on." He pulled her up onto her feet and wrapped an arm around her. She was tense and he thought about just dropping his arm and letting her be. It wouldn't solve anything though and he wanted to mend the fences between his daughter and himself. If losing Lucas had taught him anything, it was that he needed to be a better father to the children he had left.

Caroline sat down with a huff and Christine put her plate of pancakes in front of her. She gave Mike a suspicious look but went back to her cookbook. Mike went into their bedroom to change clothes and Christine followed him in.

"What's going on?"

"Caroline doesn't think that I am staying here. She doesn't trust me."

"Did she say that?"

"In not so many words. And the thing is, I've given her every reason to believe that."

"You have. But you are just going to have to prove to her that you're here for good."

"That's what I told her. That I would just prove it. I also told her I didn't want to argue with her over Christmas and I wanted her out there spending time with us, without a book."

"How about I occupy Hannah and you spend some one on one time with her?"

"The idea is good but she is pretty resistant. I am going to see if I can borrow a couple board games from Tom. She always enjoyed that."

"Yes, she did. But Mike, remember, she is still very introverted. It's just her nature. You can't force her to socialize. It will only cause hurt feelings. Hannah is so much more outgoing then Caroline."

"I know but I don't want her to be like that when she's dealing with me. I'm her own father. I love her."

"I know you do. Might try telling her that. Have you said that to her the last couple days? I've heard you tell Hannah."

"Actually, no. And it wasn't intentional."

"Well, try that. While you're at Tom's, can you ask him about keeping the girls? Even if it's not New Year's Eve."

"I will. When's the last time you and I had a night away from the kids? Before the pandemic?"

"Our sixth anniversary. We only had Caroline then, but Hannah was our souvenir."

"That long ago?"

"Yeah. Kids, bills, deployments all got in the way."

"Well, we need it."

"I agree. Even just one night will be perfect. I won't want to leave the girls any longer than that."

"Sounds good. Let's get back out there."

They walked back into the kitchen and Caroline was washing dishes up. Hannah was watching something on TV and so Mike grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Fortunately Tom was out shoveling the walkway.

"Hey. Christine is starting to cook."  
"And she's not letting you in the kitchen?"

"Nope. Can I borrow a couple of your board games?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Thanks, do you and Sasha have any plans New Year's Eve?"

"Just hanging out with the kids. Why?"

"Christine and I need a night away. I was wondering if you'd keep the girls?"

"Sure. You do realize that your bedroom doorknob locks? My house and yours is identical. You just have to lock the door if you want a kid free bedroom."

"Voice of experience?"

"No. The door just automatically gets locked if Sasha stays over."

"Which is every night. Why does she still pay rent at her apartment?"

"Her lease is up next month. But yes, I can watch the girls. What are the plans?"

"I need to find a hotel with room service."

"Do I need to keep them more than one night?"

"No. We don't want to be away from them that long."

"When was the last time you and Christine took a night away?"

"Well, Hannah is ten. When she was conceived."

"Okay, first of all too much information and secondly, no wonder you guys were having issues before you left for the Arctic. When was the last time you two slept together?"

"I had been sleeping on the couch for about three months before but as far as the other, probably a year before the Arctic. Things were ragged. She had spoken with an attorney about divorce. The plan was that when I got back, we would file. I had asked her not to before I got back. I wanted it be amicable."

"And now?"

"We're working on it. I am putting in for shore duty first thing. Training facility. Just hope I get it. Partly why we need the night away. "

"You happen to have an in."

"Who?"

"The CNO."

"We don't have one right now."

"We do now. The President is making the announcement after the New Year's. I have been appointed. I've been meaning to ask you about the training facility. I need someone I trust to run it. Someone who can figure out the cream of the crop and cull out the ones that won't work. It won't be a pleasant job but you'll be home every night. If you want it, it's yours but please keep it quiet. Put in for the training facility just so things are on the up and up. Can't look like favoritism."

"Thanks."

"Sure it's what you want? You've always wanted to be Captain and you would eventually be promoted to Admiral."

"If I want to stay married and have a decent relationship with my oldest daughter, than I do. She is convinced I'll leave."

"Ashley still does that too. You just have to prove it."

"That's what I figured. I'll get those board games."

"Door is open. Go on in." Mike patted Tom's shoulder and walked in to the house. It was still quiet and he picked out three different games that would hopefully occupy Caroline.

While Mike was gone, Christine decided to talk to Caroline. Hannah was occupied and Caroline was eating her breakfast and was being very glib. Their situation was a lot better and Caroline knew it but she was having trouble adjusting.

"

"So, Hannah is going to help me today and you and Dad are going to spend some time together. He went to go get some board games. He told me you and him had a bit of a spat this morning."

"Yeah."

"Caroline, he is trying really hard to be a better husband and dad. I know we've given him chances before but I am giving him another chance and you are coming along for the ride. But more than that, I want you to give him another chance. Not for his sake but your own. He is your father and he loves you. You need him in your life."

"And when he leaves again?"

"Things have changed, Caroline. I don't think he will."

"I'm not making any bets."

"He'll prove it. He's pretty determined."

"Yeah, right."

Mike walked in just then and sit the games down. Hannah gave him a huge hug but seemed to know the games were for Caroline and that she would be spending the day with her mom. He wasn't even sure how to interact with Caroline who was picking at her breakfast. He exchanged a look with Christine and grabbed a cup of coffee. Caroline finally finished her breakfast and looked at the stack of games with some interest. She selected Monopoly and walked towards the living room without saying a word. Hannah came into the kitchen ready to help her mom and gave Mike another hug. He was glad things were easy with her. He filled his coffee back up and headed down the steps to the living room. Caroline was sitting the game up on the ottoman and had turned Christmas music on.

It was the quietest game of Monopoly Mike had ever played. Caroline wasn't interested in talking at all. She did seem to enjoy the game and he had even gotten a smile out of her when he let her win. Once they put the game back in the box, she stood up to take it back to the kitchen and he was going to grab a cup of coffee. It shocked him when she pulled him into a hug and clung to him. Instead of pulling away, he kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

"I love you, Caroline. And I will not be leaving again. It won't happen and I will prove it to you." He felt her nod into his chest and she finally let loose of him. He noticed the tears on her face and brushed them away, kissing her forehead again. He wasn't sure what had changed but something had and he was just going to go with it.

They spent the rest of the day playing games. Hannah and Christine would bring in samples at different times but for the most part it was just Mike and Caroline. She was still quiet but was at least not sullen. Dinner was at five and Christine had outdone herself. There was a ham, mashed potatoes, cream corn, green beans, rolls, homemade macaroni and cheese, chicken and dumplings, cranberries, a potato casserole and several pies. Their guests got off easy, just bringing a salad, wine and drinks. Mike's mouth was watering with all the various scents coming from the kitchen.

People started trailing in at four. They had opened the invitation to several of the crew that didn't have family close in addition to the Chandlers, Sasha and the Green's. Wolf came in with a prime rib that he had cooked because he didn't want to come in empty handed and Andrea had brought in her deviled eggs that were pretty famous. A couple of the single guys that couldn't cook brought in plastic ware and alcohol.

By the time everyone packed in, Mike realized that the house that he thought was too big a couple days prior was tiny with everyone there but they made it work. Tom and Danny went to their houses to bring chairs over and the kids ate, sitting on the floor. There was an old football game on the TV that got a lot of commentary and there was a lot of laughter. Caroline occupied Frankie and seemed happier than she had all day.

Sasha, Kara and Andrea insisted that they would clean up and for Christine to relax. She ended up sitting on Mike's knee due to a lack of seating and enjoying a glass of wine. The conversation was light and the kitchen was cleaned up quickly. The crowd finally all left after everything was cleaned up and there was Christmas well wishes.

Getting the girls settled down, especially Hannah, was a feat and Mike and Christine both knew that they would be up early opening presents. Christine fell into the bed, absolutely exhausted and was asleep as soon as Mike laid down next to her and she settled on his chest. They left the door open because they both figured Hannah would just come in when she woke up. He had told her before she went to sleep what Tom had said about the training facility but that it was being kept quiet and that he would look at hotels the next day since Tom and Sasha were going to keep the girls. She was genuinely excited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Christmas Surprise**

Chapter 6

It was only five am when both girls jumped on Mike and Christine's bed. Hannah wasn't surprising but Mike was a little surprised to have Caroline next to him. The girls had wedged in between Mike and Christine and had both sort of cuddled up. It was highly unusual for Caroline. She wasn't overly affectionate even at the best of times and had been worse in the past couple days. Hannah had ended up next to Christine and so Caroline was on her other side, next to Mike. He didn't want to draw attention to it. It might cause her to get up and so he wrapped both arms around her and kissed the back of her head. Christine seemed equally shocked and indicated that Caroline was falling back to sleep. She covered both girls up with the blankets and the girls and Christine fell back asleep. Mike stayed awake, watching them.

About seven, Caroline rolled to her other side and Mike smiled at her. She started to raise up but he stopped her and kissed the top of her head. She didn't say much, just rested her head on his shoulder. Her forehead was wrinkled up and she was looking at the scar on his side.

"What happened? And your arm?"

"I was stabbed on my last deployment. That one on my forearm was from when I was a POW. The one on my shoulder is from the Immunes."

"What does that letter stand for?"

"It's my blood type. I'm O-. They used my blood to treat the Red Flu since I had been immunized. The immunization didn't work on them because of some chemical warfare."

"They branded you with your blood type?"

"Essentially. It was a confusing situation, Caroline."

"I guess I figured you were living it up while we were homeless."

"In a way, I was. I had shelter when my wife and daughters didn't. It's a tough pill to swallow."

"But you didn't have it easy?"

"No. But the physical pain wasn't as bad as what it felt like to not be able to find you all."

"You looked?"

"Yes. And I hired detectives. Your Uncle Tom oversaw everything when I was deployed but I never stopped looking. "

"And you couldn't avoid being deployed?"

"Unless I resigned my commission, no. Trust me, I wanted to but I also had to have something to occupy my mind. I would have gone crazy if I quit and only looked for you all. Is this what has been bothering you?"

"Kind of."

"Alright, well I can't fix it, if you don't tell me what it is. I know I have to prove to you that I'm staying. Beyond that?"

"I…I don't know. You and Mom fought all the time before and now you're like newlyweds."

"Marriage is hard work and I didn't take the time to see and appreciate that I had a beautiful and amazing wife. It wasn't until I couldn't find you all, that I realized exactly what I had and what I stood to lose. I have no intentions on that happening again. Your mom and I are taking a night away soon. You and Hannah will stay at Tom's. We need this time. We both want our marriage to work but we have to figure out how to do it and we also need to take the time to grieve for Lucas, together."

"Oh, and it's only one night?"

"Yeah. We didn't want to be gone from you girls that long."

"Oh."

"Caroline, your mom and I love each other very much and we love you and Hannah. I know you're angry at me and you don't trust me right now. I ask, beg even, that you give me some time to fix the issues and when you have a concern, you tell your mom or I so it can be addressed."

"Okay."

"I love you, sweetheart. And I did miss you."

"Mmm."

Mike kissed the top of her head, she was drifting off again. He looked over at Christine, who had been awake the entire time. She smiled at him and smoothed Caroline's hair down with her hand. She still had her head lying on Mike's shoulder and had burrowed in.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it was a conversation you needed to have with her. You did good."

"I wish I could fix this."

"You are. Just keep doing what you're doing. I figured when they came in so early that we would be up opening presents then but I also love this time with them."

"Yeah, me too. It does make me miss Lucas a lot."

"Me too. He would want us to enjoy the day though."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You didn't take much time to grieve for him, did you?"

"Not like I should have."

"In all honesty, I probably didn't either. We'll work through it together. I do have to say, I figured you had other things in mind for that night away."

"Oh, I definitely have that in mind."

"I thought so. Me too."

"I'm going to go start coffee. It's only a matter of time before these girls wake up. Provided of course, I can get out from under Caroline. She's really got ahold of me."

"And you wouldn't change it for the world."

"Nope." Mike managed to get out from under Caroline without waking her back up. He laid her back on the bed with the same care he might have with a newborn and kissed both girls on the forehead and gave Christine a kiss. He pulled a sweatshirt on and headed out to the kitchen to make coffee. While it was brewing, he checked out hotels on his IPad. He found a couple close to the river. There would be fireworks for New Year's Eve. He decided to go all out and got the honeymoon package for the night. It included room service, complimentary champagne, and a couple's massage. The price wasn't terrible and he made the reservation. He wanted to treat Christine. She'd love the massage. Him, not so much.

Christine and the girls all came out shortly after eight and Mike handed Christine her coffee and they all headed down to the living room. Mike and Christine sit side by side on the couch while the girls separated the many presents. The tags were all in Kara's handwriting and when they got to the three packages on the bottom that Mike had gotten, they looked at him suspiciously.

"I had gotten those presents before I found you all. I didn't want to not be prepared."

The girls nodded at Mike and Christine kissed his cheek. The girls and Christine started opening their presents and Mike was thrilled with everything that Sasha, Kara and Andrea had gotten. There were clothes, books, knick knacks for their rooms, hair stuff and make up for Caroline which she seemed really thrilled with, hats, gloves and scarves, and nail polishes. Christine had gotten clothes, hair stuff, shoes and some costume jewelry. The gifts that Mike had for them were actually just framed pictures. One of him and Christine from their wedding day. Caroline's was from a father daughter dance when she was ten. She had insisted that he wore his dress whites and she was wearing a light purple dress. They were dancing and she was standing on his feet. Hannah's was a picture of them in a bumper car on a mini vacation that Christine and Mike took the kids to not long before his deployment to the Arctic. They all seemed thrilled with the gifts and had given Mike a big hugs. The girls started taking their many presents to their rooms but Christine stayed on the couch with him.

"I feel bad. We didn't get you anything."

"It's fine. I have you girls. That's all I wanted."

"I especially love my picture. Those clothes and everything is great but this picture. I just love it."

"I'm glad. I did get a hotel reservation made."

"Great. New Year's Eve? How far from here?"

"Downtown St. Louis. It's nice. And yes, on New Year's Eve."

"I hope this week goes by quickly."

"Me too. I got a good price. It's in the honeymoon suite, included couple's massages, room service and complimentary champagne. You can get a manicure and pedicure if you'd like to. It has a view of the river and there will be fireworks. Best I can do in the romance department. Sorry."

"It sounds great. You romantic? The same man that bought me a toaster oven for our first anniversary?"

"And that should have been your first indication."

"I was just thrilled that you remembered the anniversary. But then again, you were always good at remembering my birthday and our anniversary. Sometimes the way you celebrated it was a bit off but you did remember the days."

"Wasn't it our tenth that I got you a new vacuum? You had been saying you needed a new one."

"Yes and you got a better one than I planned on getting."

"I will admit I am not a fancy dinner, wine, candles and chocolate kind of guy."

"You have your moments and I do like the practical gifts at times."

"I'll try and do better. Did you like the rest of this stuff? Andrea picked your clothes out. She seemed to get your style pretty well, which is hilarious since she would prefer to wear her coveralls all the time."

"She will love that you said that. I do need to make a trip to the store. I need to get a few things for our night out. Something more for you than me."

"Okay, I am glad that they didn't get those things for you. You know you don't have to, right?"

"I do."

"Your towel was enough for me."

"I'll keep it simple. I honestly don't want anything too fancy because knowing you, it won't stay on."

"That's definite. You seriously don't need to worry about it. I'm okay with you going to the store and getting anything you need or want but just know that I don't need you to wear anything fancy to want to do this with you."

"I know which is what makes it better. I'd better get breakfast started. I have a make ahead casserole that I just have to put in the oven. I figured we'd just relax today. Soups and sandwiches, pajamas all day, movies and maybe Hannah and I will watch you and Caroline play a board game."

"I do have some card games. Better for four people."

"Okay. Thanks for all this. It was amazing."

"No thanks necessary. Just thank Sasha, Kara and Andrea."

Christine nodded at him and grabbed a stack of her clothes and other items. Mike got up and grabbed a trash bag to clean up the living room. It was a disaster. By the time he got back in the girls were in the dining room waiting for breakfast. They visited for a while before the breakfast casserole was put on the table. Christine truly wanted to relax because they ate off paper plates and used plastic utensils.

They spent the day watching movies, playing cards, and sleeping. It was a perfect day as far as Mike was concerned. They would have to get the girls enrolled in school. Fortunately there was one close by and they catered to students who had lost several years of school like Caroline and Hannah had. Christine had worked with them as much as she could to keep them learning but there were some holes in their education. Christine also mentioned trying to find a job to keep her busy. She had some experience in real estate and banking and it would be an in demand career. People were filtering into St. Louis since it was the new capitol and were looking for housing. She would spend the week putting in applications and finding out what it would take to get her licensing updated. Mike didn't care if she went back to work but also knew she would be bored stiff if she stayed home all day while he was at work and the girls were in school.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, done! Sorry it took so long!

 **Christmas Surprise**

Chapter 7

"Mike, this is amazing. The view, the food, that massage and I love my nails. Way too much."

"It's nice to spoil you for a change."

"You've done that a lot this week."

"I have a lot of years to make up for. Besides, this won't be an everyday occurrence. Maybe our next anniversary?"

"I'll be working by then. Let's get back to the room before they start setting off those fireworks. Enjoy that champagne."

"Mmm-Hmm."

"You have other things in mind."

"Mmm-Hmm. If you want to?"

"Of course. Funny, you didn't ask me that earlier."

"Which time?"

"Any of them. It didn't bother me though."

"Didn't figure."

"Can you text Tom and check on the girls? I figured they would call to say goodnight to us."

"He texted me five minutes ago. They are both sound asleep. Fell asleep watching a movie. They'll call us in the morning when they wake up…after I've texted him that we aren't otherwise occupied."

"Do you guys talk like that?"

"Not typically. He did tell me last week that our bedroom door would lock. I checked. I need to change the doorknobs."

"You need to do that first thing. Here's our room."

"I have a set in the garage. Just need to change them. I don't want the girls to ask why. Figured I would wait until they went back to school."

"Considering the fact that we are having trouble keeping our hands off each other, it might be a good idea to do it sooner rather than later. I don't think you want to explain this to Hannah?"

"God, no. Did you see the look on the masseuse's face when she asked how long we'd been married? When you said almost eighteen years, I think they were thinking we'd just got married."

"Yeah and I didn't want to explain it. I was shocked that you actually had a massage. You don't like people touching you like that."

"I don't mind you touching me. Glass of champagne?"

"Yes. And I am very well aware of that fact. Be right back."

"What are you doing?"

"Aside from going to bathroom, I want to at least make use of that nightgown at some point tonight. You haven't given me a chance to put it on."

"Not my fault you get distracted so easily."

"Mmm-Hmm."

Christine gave him a kiss and grabbed the nightgown from the end of the bed. It had already been an absolutely amazing night. They had been at the hotel since about one pm. They hadn't made it out of the room until almost five, ate dinner, and went back to the room for what started as a bathroom break that turned into a solid half hour of making out like they were teenagers. It reminded Mike a lot of what they had been like early in their marriage before deployments, money concerns, and the kid's needs, and hurt feelings got in the way. It was like they had a clean slate. They had done a lot of talking throughout the week. The only thing they hadn't talked about was Lucas dying and Mike knew it was coming. He needed to know more details, how, when, where, was he in pain, and all the things he hadn't talked to her about when he was the Arctic.

He heard the door open and turned around. Christine was absolutely beautiful. It reminded him of their wedding night, without the nerves. But with almost eighteen years' experience, three kids and a million memories. Some good and some bad. She wasn't wearing a white negligee now like she had been that night, there was gray in hair and he was lacking hair, and she was thin. Too thin for his liking but was still every bit as beautiful. He let out a low whistle as she walked towards him and pulled her close.

"I opened the curtains; fireworks will start in about five minutes. I figured you would want to watch them."

"I do. You okay? You seem off."

"I was just thinking about Lucas. All the questions and the what if's"

"Let's sit down." She grabbed the robe that was also on the end of the bed and they both sit down on the floor, facing the window but in each other's arms. "What are the questions?"

"How did he contract it? When did it happen? Did he suffer? Did he ask for me? He was probably cremated?"

"He was cremated. CDC protocols wouldn't let me do anything else. There were so many people dying that they did that automatically without asking. They also didn't give me his ashes. I couldn't bury our baby boy and couldn't get him a headstone. Nothing to mark that he existed. He was just…gone."

"If you don't want to talk about this…"

"Mike, I need to and you need to hear it. It's just painful."

"If it's too hard, we can wait."

"I think we need to deal with this before we go home. It isn't fair to Lucas."

"I agree."

"Alright, where was I? Oh, his teacher wanted him in summer school since his reading was so bad. She thought he might have been dyslexic. Anyway, a little girl came to school with it. She was Patient X, that's what the doctor said anyway. As far as the school was concerned, she was who started it. It spread like wildfire. As painful as things were with Lucas, I felt horribly for her. She died alone, well not quite. She and Lucas were in the hospital room together. They had Lucas sedated but the sedation wasn't working on her. I don't know where her parents were but she just laid there and cried for them. They had me in gloves and a mask and I was showing no signs of symptoms so they let me stay with Lucas. The nurse wouldn't give her any pain medication because she was who exposed the entire school. I just couldn't leave her crying. So I held her hand as she died. At the end, she thought I was her mom. It was…heartbreaking. Such a painful death. Lucas was lucky, I guess. They kept him sedated and he didn't seem to be in pain. I don't know what kind of mother it makes me, that instead of holding our child's hand as he was dying, I was holding another little girl's as she did die. It just seemed like the right thing to do. She had already died before him so I was holding his hand. He imagined that you were there with me. So no, he didn't ask for you because he thought you were there. I don't think he knew he was dying and I didn't have the heart to say anything."

"It means you're a good mother. That little girl needed you. I'm glad you did it. As far as Lucas is concerned. I'm not sure why, but that is comforting."

"It honestly was a peaceful death. I had to double check to make sure he had even stopped breathing. He just kind of faded. That little girl, Hope, her's wasn't so peaceful. Her death is the one that haunts me which is odd. You'd think it would be Lucas dying. Do you know how it all started?"

"A scientist, Niels Sorenson. I guess you could say he had delusions of grandeur. He was working with the virus and was trying to prove that…I'm not even sure. Anyway he ended up becoming the carrier. It spread like wildfire. And he didn't help it."

"Was he caught? What happened? Is this classified?"

"It is probably classified but I am telling you in confidence. We had this scientist riding along with us. Dr. Scott. We thought it was a cold weapons test but it wasn't. We were tasked, unknowingly, with protecting her. The virus was actually an ancient one, and the cure would be derived from the primordial virus. I am a little sketchy on that stuff but somehow Neils unleashed that virus. Dr. Scott found the primordial in the Arctic but the Russians, or a faction of them wanted it. We managed to get her and the primordial back to ship. The Russians had somehow got her colleague's wife and daughter. He was in communication with them and tried to kidnap Dr. Scott and get her to the Russians. What he didn't know was that Neils was on board the Russian ship. We got a call to help a fishing boat, everyone onboard other than this girl, Bertrise. Dr. Scott believed that she was immune so we had to get her. We managed to, but Tom and this guy that was helping us, Tex, were gotten by the Russians. Long story short, we got them back and discovered what Neils had done. At the same time, Dr. Scott had created what she thought was the cure. We had the trials, lost another crewmember but managed to come up with a cure and an immunization. We made our way towards Norfolk. On the way, we were contacted by Amy Granderson, who happened to be our OOD's mother. Alicia is solid and so Tom and I both figured Amy was too. We were really wrong. Dr. Scott, Tom and a couple other crew went into Baltimore where Ms. Granderson had a lab. She was going to help us distribute the cure except that was not her real plan. She had her select people living there and contributing and all the rest were turned out on the streets. They were burning the dead to create electricity. Horrible situation. Amy Granderson had these troopers working for her and they ended up taking over the Nathan James. They killed Dr. Scott's colleague and when they couldn't find the primordial, they kidnapped Kara. She was pregnant with Frankie and they planned on getting the cure from the stem cells. I'm a bit sketchy on this but my understanding was, it could have killed both her and the baby. Alicia had gone with Tom and Dr. Scott and ended up getting shot trying to stop things at Olympia. The leader of the troopers, Lt. Norris had me put in the chart room when I tried to stop them from taking Kara. What he didn't know was there was a small passageway from the chart room to the comms room. I was able to control the lights while a group of the crew took the ship back. Meanwhile back on land, Tom worked with a group of warlords that had been trying to stop Granderson. He finally got to Amy Granderson and she ended up committing suicide. She had been having the people she turned away given a shot that caused them to die, then she burnt their remains for electricity. After we got our crew that had been on land back we made our way back to Norfolk where the crew separated to find family that was close. I went to the safe zone and didn't find you. Just found a photo album and Caroline's sweatshirt. I checked the house and left the immunizations, radio and a note for you. I didn't want to but I went back to the James. We had created labs to distribute the cure but the Immunes had hooked up with Neils. They were spreading some weird propaganda. We also found the President and made our way up the Mississippi. We had found Neils in Florida and he was a creep. Dr. Scott ended up killing him. Anyway, we made it up the Mississippi to St. Louis where President Michener was administered the Oath of Office. Tom become CNO, Dr. Scott was murdered by the Immunes but she had created a way that the cure could be spread by person to person contact. I was given the Captaincy of the Nathan James. We went to Asia to distribute the cure and ended up being taken POW. I've told you this. While I was deployed, Tom oversaw the investigation trying to find you girls. I'd hired investigators but they were coming up empty handed. Tom ended up leaving the Navy after his dad was murdered. I kept looking for you all, but got deployed to the Med because of the Red Rust. We managed to get those seeds and I ended up getting stabbed. I was dosed with a hallucinogen that caused me to see Lucas and you all. Tom had been in Greece and managed to hook up with the crew and they found me. At some point, I told them I wanted to go back. Back to when I was with you all. Anyway, we killed the doctor that was trying to stop the seeds from getting back to the states. Actually, he killed himself but anyway. We headed back to the states, gave the seeds over to the scientist and got back to St. Louis."

"Oh, Mike. That's terrible."

"The worst part was not finding you all."

"I can only imagine. We did try and find you. I headed to St. Louis because there were jobs to be had. I just couldn't get caught up enough to find one. I was going to go the Navy Headquarters to apply for benefits but I lost our ID's."

"I am glad that the President made me go to that soup kitchen. I didn't want to."

"It was shocking to see you there. All because Hannah was hungry."

"Thank God. You didn't say when Lucas died?"

"July 8th. Sorry. I got caught up with what you were saying."

"It's okay. It's stupid but I would like to get some sort of headstone for him. I know he isn't there but it would be nice to have somewhere to visit. Mark his existence."

"I hadn't thought about that but you're right. I hate to ask but could we put that little girl's name on it too? Hope's? She deserves to be remembered and to be…grieved for."

"I was going to suggest that. We'll go this week and look at headstones and find a place for it."

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Let's lay down for a couple hours."

"You don't want to take advantage of me being in this get up?"

"Normally, I would say yes but I don't think I've ever been so tired. I'm fine with you wearing it to bed. Maybe later?"

"Sounds nice. We barely even noticed the fireworks."

"I know. Oh, well."

Christine pulled the robe off and after Mike got ready, they laid down in the bed. He pulled her onto his chest and she burrowed down. She was as exhausted as he was but it felt better getting things off her chest. She was thrilled that he didn't blame Hope and would allow her to be remembered. Christine leaned up and kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mike watched Christine drift off to sleep and as tired as he was, he couldn't fall asleep. They had done a lot of talking over the last week and their marriage was much stronger than it had ever been. He was slowly working things out with Caroline too. It would take her longer to trust him to not leave. Hannah was easy. The President had accepted his transfer and he would be heading up the training facility. Christine had gotten a really good job offer at a real estate agency because of her experience at an agent. She would start back to work that week and the girls would start school. Caroline was absolutely thrilled and Hannah was slowly getting there. Mike suspected within a couple weeks, he and Christine would be busy with sports, practices, school dances and functions. Before the Red Flu, he complained about that stuff but now, he was just thrilled to have his girls. He would never complain about another thing where they were concerned. It felt better having some answers concerning Lucas. Mike pulled Christine in closer and drifted off to sleep. He had realized just how lucky he was and would never take his wife or daughters for granted again.


End file.
